


be good for me.

by starstorms



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, cannonballs back into the trash, rare pair hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstorms/pseuds/starstorms
Summary: Of course the cowboy was never one to refuse a pretty lady from indulging in a taste, especially someone as feisty as Hana.





	be good for me.

“Darlin’…you gotta keep it down…”

 

The whispered command only serves to drive Hana to bolder notions. She wraps her legs around the waist beckoning to her, trying not to scoff at the ridiculous belt Jesse always seems to wear. It hardly matters now given she can feel how he pushes her up against the wall, the length of his cock grinding at the right angle to have her wetness staining the front of his pants.

 

“Make me.”

 

It’s cocky and completely _unlike_ the attitude she had been displaying the entire evening. They had been gathered together for an after party of sorts. A concert Hana took part in had included songs dedicated specifically for Overwatch, so of course most everyone had to attend both events. Tears had been shed in the midst of her performance and many moments of camaraderie shown afterward.

 

Somehow Jesse found it necessary to be his stupidly cute self to the point that Hana couldn’t even hope to deny the crush she’d been harboring. Only a few mixed drinks was all that stood between a normal hello and grinding together on the dance floor. The rest of the team hardly seemed surprised, though Gabriel had muttered to take it elsewhere if they had _‘other’_ intentions.

 

Of course the cowboy was never one to refuse a pretty lady from indulging in a taste, especially someone as feisty as Hana.

 

That’s how they ended up here now, locked in the back storage room of the club, not even able to make it back to their hotel before getting to such heightened points of desire.

 

“That pretty little mouth sure does like to talk back…”

 

There’s a way that Hana flicks her tongue over Jesse’s lips, a shudder of a breath passing between them, eyes locking as if to communicate a darker idea.

 

“…Maybe I just like being a bad girl for you.”

 

Jesse makes a point of slowly rolling his hips forward, teasing at the lace underwear beneath the pink skirt that had already bunched up. As his cock aligns with the area of her clit, Hana can’t help emitting a whimper as her pussy throbs in need.

 

“You gotta be good for daddy…if you want his cock.”

 

Control is fading fast with how lips kiss and bite over the front of the girl’s chest, the straps of her top slipping and revealing herself entirely to that greedy mouth. Jesse finds how sweet she tastes, and that alone drives him to take even more. He leans up to kiss hard on those parted lips, letting it become messy with harsh moans, a belt heard unbuckling in the midst of it.

 

“P-Please…daddy I _need it_ …”

 

“Need what…tell me baby…”

 

She’s completely soaked now, feeling the wetness dripping over her thighs and onto the floor in a nearly embarrassing display. Still she whimpers, playing on her desires with a needy tone, wanting nothing more than to be filled by him and taken hard.

 

“….Need you to fuck me…want it so bad…”

 

How she pleads is so wanton, it makes his cock twitch in anticipation. A subtle hint of teasing is made as he pushes the lace aside enough to expose her outer lips, the tip rubbing along the slit up to her clit, pre-cum and wetness helping to slick up his cock a bit beforehand. It has Hana nearly panting, kissing over his neck and up to his ear.

 

“Come on…Jesse ** _fuck me._** ”

 

Again that desire is made known, though actually hearing his name spoken this time is what does him in. He grips hard on her petite frame, steadily sliding himself inside that wet heat that is so tight and perfect around every inch of his cock.

 

The sounds that fill the small space are filthy, only making Hana cling to him harder, nails pushing up into his hair to grab his attention enough for a lengthy exchange of kisses to take place. The harsh slap of his balls against her soft skin makes her feel tainted to the point of fulfillment, and the way he speaks in-between thrusts only adds to that intense feeling.

 

“You’re such a slut aren’t you…couldn’t even wait to leave before having me stuff you with my cock…”

 

He can feel her legs tighten around his waist, hands slipping down from her hips to grope at her ass with a slap given in the wake of his words.

 

“Nngggh yes daddy…a slut just for you…” Hana can sense all control fading, head tilted back as her breasts bounce from the way he roughly fucks into her. The suddenness of one of his hands working between them to rub at her clit in time with his thrusts makes her cry out, inner walls clenching some around the cock pushing in deeper. “…my pussy loves being filled by you…”

 

“Mmm…you taste so good…could just eat you up all the time…” Gradually he trails his tongue down between her breasts, nipping and sucking to leave his marks, staring in fascination at how gorgeous she looks falling apart just for him. Really it makes him weak, groaning while sucking on her nipple, already feeling how worked up he is to the point of wanting to feel her grow even tighter around him. He can sense she’s close as well, her desperation showing itself as his thumb circles her clit with no intent of stopping.

 

“Want your cum…want it please give it to me…”

 

“Gonna make you feel real good darlin’…gonna give you every bit of it…f _uck_ -“

 

Only broken moans melded with the harsh slap of skin on skin is heard before Hana is unable to hold back from the heated pleasure overtaking her. A harder grip on her ass is made as Jesse can only manage to thrust into her a few more times, cock pulsing as cum spills inside of her. He’s gasping rough moans against her neck, lips finding their way to hers in a deep kiss while they savor the intensity of their release.

 

A smile tugs on the corner of her lips, breaths still very uneven though she manages to speak what’s on her mind.

 

“I vote…you carry me back to the hotel…”

 

They take a few moments to recompose themselves despite how messy Hana still feels afterward. Though Jesse makes good on her suggestion and lifts her up into his arms afterward.

 

“Sure…long as you promise me a shower after we get there.”

 

Her hand pushes his bangs from his eyes, brown eyes showing nothing but amusement as they enter the lively club once more.

 

“Deal. I never said you were leaving anyways.”

 

If Jesse notices the way Gabriel facepalms as they exit the club, he never comments on it.


End file.
